A Strange Mind
by DuEcE22
Summary: Hugo Strange is a brilliant psychologist hell-bent on the idea that he can cure the insane and as new Head of Operations at Arkham Asylum he begins his experiments.They borderline torture but success is promising.A confrontation with Batman leads him down a spiral into the condition he plans to cure. With the help of Dr. Quinzel he learns Batman's identity and murder is on his mind


The silence in the darkness is disturbed by the soft sounds of the river beating against the rocks. The smell of salt and seafood fills the air abundantly. There is rustling heard and it's followed by a low and ominous hum. Lights all around begin to flicker on all around the place. It is a deep cave but it's filled with technology that would make NASA wild. The rustling continues as a man is struggling to get up. He's tied to a chair and blindfolded and going stops moving when the sounds of footsteps begin approaching. They are heavy and strong but moving very slow. The steps stop and the man looks up despite the fact that he can't see anything as he feels a presence. A very tall and big man is standing firm in a white lab coat and black slacks. He has menacing brown eyes behind a pair of eyeglasses. He transforms his straight face into a smile as he looks on at his prisoner. The machines around the cave have all come on and he looks on in amazement. His gaze returns to the man strapped down. His deep and raspy voice booms around the cave walls sending echos that make his words sound more disturbing than meant. "Good Morning, Mr. Wayne." The man looks up again, "Professor Strange?".

"Correct, Mr. Wayne. Or should I say, Batman!" He begins to laugh despite the fact there was no joke."Wonderful place you've got down here. Now I can appreciate how you are so damn good."

"What do you want Strange?"

"I am really enamored with the fact that you have been able to keep up such exhausting lives"

"What do you want?!" Strange is now at one of the computers and begins typing in names.

"It's a shame though. All these criminals in your database and never once did you, the world's greatest detective, suspect the man responsible for your current situation."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"I WANT YOU TO DIE MR. WAYNE!" Strange removes the blindfold and bends down to meet face to face with Bruce Wayne and continues in his normal voice, "very slowly and preferably with a lot of pain."

"Why?"

"Well Mr. Wayne I believe that I have found the cure for the human condition. A bit unconventional, I'm aware but, no longer do we have to worry about psychopaths terrorizing innocence. Tax dollars will not have to be wasted on keeping criminals locked up if there isn't any more crime. You and The Batman are the only things standing in my way. Once I kill the legacy of Batman people will have no choice but to turn to me to become their savior."

"You're insane. Just like all those patients at Arkham" Strange is pacing back and forth in front of Wayne now as they talk.

"You see Mr. Wayne, that may be very true. I have come to a very clear understanding. The best way you can truly understand someone is to be like them, but you see Bruce. My vice is not death nor is not greed nor is it power. Justice is my vice and ridding the world of its criminal element will be a great justice."

"Cut the bullshit Strange!You just want fame. To be known for don't care about want to line your pockets because you are tired of being second place." Strange is overcome by anger and he deals a vicious right hand across Wayne's jaw shutting him up but only temporarily."Coward. How about you just kill me now and get it over with."

"That is very tempting Mr. Wayne but I am a man of order and there is a right time for everything." Wayne pauses for a moment and looks up at a confused Strange.

"Well looks like you're out of it."

The cuffs drop to the floor and Wayne springs up in the chair. He picks it up and throws it hard knocking down strange as the chair splinters into pieces. He charges toward the big man and lifts him to his feet with his hand around the throat. Strange punches him in the chest and heaves a his big right foot into him. Wayne stumbles but he doesn't stop his assault. He leaps high in the air with a round house kick that drops Strange to the ground. He now has the separation he needs and heads to the case where his weapons and tools are staged. He quickly grabs some hi-tech handcuffs and stun gun. Wayne turns to face Strange but he's shocked to see another face. She is very beautiful even behind the heavy eye make-up and the tattoo of flowing tears that covers her smooth brown skin that glistens under the lights. Wayne looks into her eyes and hopes to see those of the woman he once was falling in love with but someone completely different is staring back at him. The voice has also changed as it is no longer the sweet southern voice he loved. The high-pitched, almost shrieking scream she lets out fills the room.

"SURPRISE BATMAN"

She smiles from ear to ear menacingly and clearly out of her mind and then swings away hard at his head with a leg from the chair. Bruce Wayne falls to the ground quickly with a crack to his head. Strange hobbles over to them,

"Damn it Harley. We don't need to kill the man, yet."

"I'M SORRY PROFESSOR."

She giggles to herself and Strange just shakes his head as he lifts Wayne on his shoulders and places him on an operating table and straps him. He softly taps Wayne's face to bring him back to earth and when he succeeds he smiles over the man's face. Strange, now overflowing with confidence asks, "Are you ready to die Mr. Wayne?"


End file.
